


Dindin ready to-go

by asapbeanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapbeanz/pseuds/asapbeanz
Summary: Title does not indicate content, lmao. The title is from a Smol person whom I asked to generate a random title lol.  This is just pure floof, please enjoy (:





	Dindin ready to-go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Here's another quick thing for y'all since the other one was well received. Again I hope you enjoy, and if you're having a bad day here's a hug, huggggg (((:

“God”, Cheryl gasps as her girlfriend continues to press her lips over her pulse point. Gently and sometimes not so gently, biting down when the redhead moves to much. “Toni?”.

“Yes, baby?” Toni replies as she pulls Cheryl closer by her hips hoping the girl would turn around so she could kiss her properly. Currently, she was applying her final makeup touches at the ornate vanity she managed to get out of Thistle house before they moved into their own place. Which honestly Toni hates because come on; Old society lady furniture is definitely not her taste but it makes her girl happy so whatever. 

“Toni, mmm, darling?”, she hisses as she feels her girlfriends hands leave her hips and travel south. “We have to be at the restaurant in 30 minutes” she grips her vanity's edge with white knuckles as Toni toys with the bottom of her skirt from behind, raising the hem slightly as she leans her body more fully into her. 

“I just got home, and you look like this”, she bites Cheryl's shoulder as she finds her eyes in the mirror above the table; her own lust filled orbs looking back at her. “Do you really think I could just get ready without touching you first?”.

Cheryl moans softly as her body reacts to those words. The feeling intensified by the fact that Toni's eyes say she knows Cheryl is struggling to not submit to her actions. Her eyes always say exactly what she's feeling. Right now though, Toni's are telling Cheryl that if she doesn't get it together, they won't make it to dinner. 

So she does what Cherly Blossom does best, when it comes to Toni Topaz anyway. She turns on the cute. She drops her mascara and turns fully, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls neck and biting her lip as she looks down into hooded eyes. Toni's gaze immediately locks onto the lip bite, and Cheryl knows she can ask for anything right now, and she'll get it. Her little serpent is so very weak for a lip bite. She adds her signature pout just in case, and like magic Toni is all ears. 

“I already promised my perfectly imperfect cousin and your emo bestie that we would be there at 7 sharp. As much as I loathe quality time with Mr and Mrs Angst, Blossoms keep their word”. She kisses Toni softly, brushing her nose gently with her lovers. “I promise that as soon as we walk back in that door I am all yours Topaz”.

Toni grumbles lightly and nuzzles into Cheryls neck. “You're already all mine baby” she practically whines. Cheryl can't help but laugh out loud at her pouting little badass as she pulls her closer. 

“I promise we'll be home by 9. No later”, she bargains as Toni stays hidden in the spot between her neck and shoulder. 

“Really really?” Toni asks her, still hidden and now with her arms fully circling her girlfriend's waist. Since they first started cuddling, even as friends before they were together, its been her favorite spot. She's been known to fall alseep there on many occasions. It's comfortable. 

Cheryl just smiles as she runs her fingers through the hair on the back of Toni's neck scratching lightly. Her girl seriously only had two modes when it comes to being intimate: ready to make Cheryl see stars until she is a mess on their mattress, or sleepy cuddly puppy. She adores both but secretly loves that Toni is mostly only dominant in bed. Other than that she's beyond whipped, and they both know it. 

“Really really”. During one of their first Netflix and chill dates, where they seriously only watched and chilled much to Cheryl's disappointment; they had realized they both love The Emperors New Groove. “I'm a gentlewoman Bombshell, I need to woooo you first”, the pink haired girl had said with her cocky smirk. She remembers so vividly how she had pouted at that remark. Then tried (and failed) to pretend she didnt love the cuddles and gentle kiss she got on the cheek instead. 

Toni sighs as she places another kiss on Cheryls neck, and nuzzles under her ear once more before pulling away. “I always trust your really really babe. You know its our "Okay?Okay" right?” she smirks as she looks up at her girlfriend. 

Cheryl huffs, “Toni Topaz, I have told you repeatedly that I will not compare our love to one that ends in tragedy. It's bad enough you only watch that movie to see ME cry. The only ending I accept for us is senile marital bliss after a long”, she kisses her once “happy life”. The second time she kisses Toni like she really missed her today, and she did. She always does. Toni responds immediately and they are both breathing heavy in seconds. This time it's Toni who stops. 

“ Damn it, damn my best friend and this damn dinner but I have to change right now or we won't make it” she says as she backs away. “Just remember that as soon as we walk back in that door that perfect ass is literally mine Red”. 

Cheryl just laughs fondly as she watches her love walk into their bedroom. Theirs. As she sends a quick “on our way” text to Betty she realizes she's happier than she ever dreamed she could be. A boring dinner with people she knows she's come to care for is definitely not the worst thing she's ever had to endure. With Toni as her partner nothing is unbearable. Cheryl wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone wants confirmation; you're damn right, that is also an afios reference alongside my already corny Emperors New Groove reference. I regret everything. If you squint there's a third but you'd really have to pay attention and also would have to have seen the movie already.... damn it...lol... anywho if you see the 3rd one please comment so I can love you for forever Love you all, lmao.


End file.
